


Double the Fun

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, jealous Bobata, little shit Terushima, spoiler: the winners of Miyagi's final match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobata always had the most innocent (or maybe not that much innocent) crush on Terushima but decided to not do anything about it. Until Terushima appeared to be interested in a certain team’s captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to get this out of my system. I seriously like Bobata, even though he’s such a minor character. (TeruDaiTeru is also great but please consider UshiTeru - that’s the bomb.)

“Is everything all right, Bobata-senpai?” the first year manager of Johzenji asked.

“Eh? Runa-chan, are you worried? I’m honoured!” Bobata answered cheerfully. “Maybe you will go on a date with me to lift my spirits?” he winked at her. 

“N-no… I’d rather not,” Runa smiled nervously, looking away from him. “But… you’ve been scary ever since the match with Karasuno. Is it because we lost?” she asked quietly.

“Am I?” Bobata furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue. “You know, Runa-chan, you don’t have to worry about me,” he looked at Terushima who was on the other side of the gym. “It’s kind of connected to that match but it’s not because we lost. It doesn’t even have anything to do with volleyball,” soft sigh escaped his lips. “It’s a personal thing but I guess I need to resolve it as fast as possible so you won’t have to worry,” he winked at Runa and went back on the court. 

*

“It’s pretty amazing that they managed to beat Shiratorizawa,” Terushima commented, while changing in the locker room. He and Bobata were the only ones left after their practice match with Shiratorizawa.

“Huh?” Bobata was confused.

“Karasuno. It was hard playing against Shiratorizawa today, even though there weren’t any third years around anymore. Ushijima really has to be complete monster.”

“Mhm…” Bobata hummed quietly, getting irritated once again.

“He had to make some great receives, Karasuno’s captain.” Terushima continued.

“Are you lovesick or what?” Bobata couldn’t stand it anymore and snapped at Terushima.

“Huh? What the hell, dude?” Terushima was offended. “I’m not gay, I like chicks.”

“You do know that liking guys when you also like chicks won’t make you gay? But bi?” Bobata’s voice was low and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. Terushima was oblivious to it, absentmindedly playing with the shirt he just took off.

“Oh!” Terushima suddenly exclaimed. “So it’s like double the fun, right?” he smiled widely and winked at Bobata.

“Double the fun?” Bobata echoed, taking a step towards Terushima. “I’m gonna show you some fun then,” he growled and slammed Terushima against the wall.

“What the fuck? That hurt, Bo-” before he finished his sentence, Terushima was silenced by Bobata’s lips. At first he was frozen stiff. Then, for a brief moment, he tried to push Bobata away. But the pleasure won and he started kissing him back.

“You could have any girl you wanted with that tongue technique,” Terushima snickered after he caught his breath.

“Teruuuuuuuuu…” Bobata helplessly whined Terushima’s name. “Are you even aware of what’s going on right now? I, a guy, have just kissed you, another guy. And all you’re saying is that I can get girls?”

“Because it’s true? Actually that redhead girl from next class said something along the lines of ‘even though Bobata-kun seems like nothing much, he can work magic’,” Terushima said, tilting his head to the side.

“You’re just so fucking oblivious sometimes,” Bobata chuckled. “Then I’m gonna work my magic on you. Let’s see, maybe you’ll get addicted,” he whispered into Terushima’s ear, biting it lightly, and then kissed Terushima again.

This time Terushima wasn’t that submissive. He threaded his fingers into Bobata’s hair, pulling him closer. He put his other hand on Bobata’s shoulder and then slowly slid it down onto his chest.

“You’re not gonna find any soft breasts here.”

“Yeah, you’re kinda hard here,” Terushima playfully squeezed his fingers.

“Not only here,” Bobata grinded into Terushima. “But I see I’m not the only one,” he smirked victoriously.

“Well, who I am to resist the famous Bobata Magic?”

“I think I should say something about my magic stick here but that would be seriously lame. So I’m not gonna talk but act,” before Terushima bursted into laughter, Bobata started kissing him once more. He was lightly nipping Terushima’s lips and playing with his pierced tongue. At the same time he lowered Terushima’s pants and underwear. He flinched, surprised, when Terushima did the same, smiling into the kiss.

If a week ago someone told Bobata that thanks to their match against Karasuno, against that captain of theirs, he would be kissing Terushima and grinding into him in the locker room, he would definitely laugh. A lot. And loudly. But here he was now, breathing heavily and caressing Terushima’s body, just like he always wanted to.

“Hey, do it faster, I wanna come, you’re teasing too much,” Terushima whined, squeezing his fingers on Bobata’s wrist.

“Your wish is my command,” Bobata answered playfully and moved his hand faster. It didn’t take long for Terushima to come and Bobata needed only few strokes more after seeing Terushima’s blissful face.

Just seconds later, when he realized what actually just happened, Bobata backed out, nervously opening and closing his mouth. He had a lot he wanted to say but he wasn’t sure where to start or how to phrase it.

“By the way - ” it was Terushima who spoke first “ - I’m not that oblivious, you know?” his voice was nonchalant while he was getting dressed.

“Huh?”

“I’m not oblivious. And on the other hand, sometimes, you’re extremely transparent, Kazu-chan. And jealous too,” Terushima winked at Bobata and blew him a kiss. “Also - I don’t really need to get addicted. See you tomorrow,” he laughed and left red faced Bobata alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/139172587671/bobata-always-had-the-most-innocent-or-maybe-not).


End file.
